vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
111804-a-quick-poll-for-all-you-guys-out-there
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- How is that Stereotypical? :O I has a Aurin stalker explorer, Aurin Spellslinger Settler, Aurin Esper Scientist :P | |} ---- ---- Yeah it seems like they missed out on some class restrictions. It would of been interested to see a Mordesh Esper or even a Chua Warrior...look at him carrying around that little sword! Nice! If I get around to getting my Mordesh Engineer up and running to a decent level mind if I join? Ash said that too, she likes to play her Aurin Scientist but says that at times she's mobbed by Soldiers and Explorers in raids Yeah we heard you. We have our own sides me and Ash I have my Granok and Human she has her Chua and Draken. We both decided to pick classes too, I went settler and explorer and she went the other two. Aurin master race? | |} ---- Yeah it seems that everyone has their own races and choices..come to think of it I did see this huge monster of a Draken today..dude looked like something out of Diablo | |} ---- How . .. the . . wha? Why? I don't . . . just . . . really? :lol: If we are listing all our toons then on Widow (Exiles) Female Mordesh Slinger Scientist (my ava) Male Granok Engineer Explorer Male Mordesh Warriror Soldier Female Granok Medic Settler Female Aurin Stalker . . . something Female Human Esper . . . something On Myrcalus (Dommie) Female Draken Stalker . . . explorer? Female Cassian Esper settler Male Draken Slinger Female form Mechari Engineer Male form Mechari Warrior Chua medic And my Mordesh look awesome thank you very much. I was thinking of rerolling my Aurin Stalker as another Mordesh because I don't like prancing and I liek the cyberpunk look of Mordesh. Their condescending emotes are awesome too :D I don't think level is a problem, we are only semi hardcore, but we do play APAC timezones, evening GMT+9ish The more Mordesh the merrier I always say! (ok, actually first time I said it, but I was a founding member of the Mordesh Rainbow Coalition on launch :D ) | |} ---- Well then let me get him all started later and I shall be with you guys from beginning to end. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know right? I love the feeling of seeing players no matter what level they are rush to stations I've put up before they go kill a boss. It's amazing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Is that code for something? Also, I see Chua and Draken all the time, but I spend most of my time in Walatiki Temple so my experience might be different than yours. I don't see those silly bunny-people much though. | |} ---- ---- ---- >.< Nah she just likes her raids, says "there's nothing better than everyone in the room knowing there's a female tank taking all the kills." | |} ---- ---- I just set up the same build actually. | |} ---- ----